


Help Me Forget

by FallenAngel10086



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it twice, but it was so much better the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I can only wish that I owned Supernatural… but all I'm doing is playing in the sandbox of EK wonderful creation.

The heat was so suffocating he had no idea how he wasn't burning himself, but one learns not to question the finer details of hell unless they wanted their pain to worsen. He knew his body was soaked in sweat, blood and tears, but everything had all run together and it had been so long that the fact was completely null at this point. The pain of not being in pain was starting to wear off at this point so he knew at any moment that  _he_  was going to return soon. A part of him was dreading  _his_  return, and then the other half was practically weeping with relief. The line that separated hate and love had long since blurred, but a nagging part of him told him that he no longer knew what love was. So he had come to the conclusion that  _he_  was just a wonderfully hated distraction from the passing years.

"How is my little pet today?"  _his_  saccharine sweet voice came to him, and tore at his mind like the wickedly sharp razors he used to slice his skin open all up and down his body.

"Go fuck yourself," his voice was hoarse from disuse and the sheer amount of  _screaming_  he'd done.

_He_  sighed wearily, "I see you still have your infamous Winchester stubbornness… Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?"

The pain started again; the real pain of being torn apart, and in a small moment of clarity… he knew he wouldn't be able to continue saying 'no' for much longer.

*~O~*

He had held out far longer than he had hoped for. It was a full decade later before the day came when he broke.

Well, not that there were  _days_  in Hell, but the fact remains…

He'd had enough; he had long since given up on being saved. No one was coming; not a soul topside even gave a damn about some pathetic man who had been incapable of living without his baby brother… or at least that was what  _he_  had convinced him of.

'Fuck this!' he thought viciously, 'None of it matters… nothing is going to change, except maybe my pain…'

"I'll ask you again pet… Do you want it to end? All you have to do is, do to others is what I've done to you… All you have to do is become my student,"  _he_  whispered the words seductively in his ear. All the while  _he_  dragged the point of a knife down his torso, not splitting the skin open, but it definitely burned with an imaginary fire.

He closed his eyes and turned his head as far away as he could. The shame he thought he didn't have the right to feel was starting to suffocate him more thoroughly than the heat could ever hope to achieve. He gave up on his brother; the brother he could barely remember, but he gave up on him all the same.

So he turned back to  _him_  and said the words that would damn him even further…

"Sign me up…"

*~O~*

The next  _day_  he felt absolutely sick with shame and ecstasy. It was his first day on the other side of the blade. His first of many victims was some faceless woman; well she had a face, but all he  _saw_  was a blur. All he knew was that she screamed so prettily.

_He_  had found him crouched down, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feel; he was looking at the blade he held in his hands in unrelenting horror and a sick twisted fascination.  _He_  didn't have time to speak a single word, because in less time than it took to blink he had stood up and pressed his body against  _his_.

The he said another three words that would damn even more than before…

"Help me forget…" he had whispered the plea so brokenly that even the crueler darker side of  _him_. Well  _he_  just  _had_ to take pity on the pathetic needy soul pressed up against  _him_.

Thus began the intricate relationship of passionate torture, and hateful bloody sex.

*~O~*

Then he had been saved from the pit…

He was terrified of the angel at first; he didn't care that he knew what had transpired between  _him_  and himself, but he didn't want his little brother know. It also was pretty much the entire reason he felt he didn't deserve to be raised from perdition. He felt he was no better than  _him_  and that he should have been left in the pit to rot… but here he was topside. The guilt of not only torturing souls, but the fact that he had been with  _him_  grew enormous. He drank as much as he could without dying again. He only drank enough to knock him out at night, but it never stopped the dreams of what had happened downstairs.

His efforts were in vain though…

His brother noticed the drinking, and then that damned second angel just had to go and open his fucking mouth. He told his brother eventually what he could; he would  _never_  tell his brother about  _him_  though. He didn't even tell him when  _he_  had come topside.

*~O~*

After their run-in with the drunken prophet… he just  _couldn't_  pretend everything was fine anymore.

He wandered around in the night long after he knew his brother was asleep. Somehow, God only knew how much later, he found himself in an empty park. It was there when he finally broke, and when he really felt as if maybe there was some hope for him.

He called out for his angel, and he must have known what was going through his mind because he didn't even make any kind of remark.

He repeated the words he had said so long ago to  _him_ , but instead of damning him… he found salvation in the arms of an angel…

"Help me forget," he was pleading again, he was broken again.

Wrapped in his angel's arms, wings and grace he was cleansed of the past with  _him_. Basking in his angel's love… he was finally restored to something that was nearly whole. Not completely… if only because he had never been that way to start with.

Then he spoke another three words that saved him all over again…

"I love you…"

'And maybe,' he thought, _'_ it's the truth.'


End file.
